


Love's Equivalent Exchange

by BringBackMaes14



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Hotel Sex, Porn With Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringBackMaes14/pseuds/BringBackMaes14
Summary: (Y/N) and Edward have been dating for some time now, but have had to stay on the down low because they're both alchemists in the military. Only Alphonse and Winry are aware of the situation, but what could happen when the alchemists share a hotel room on the way back to the base?





	1. Mission Accomplished

(Y/N)'s POV

Ed and I were recently sent out to East City Headquarters by the Colonel due to some homonculus sightings. Ed was ready to go find the inhuman criminals, but I felt a little out of sorts when Colonel Mustang asked me to accompany him. Edward seemed a little disoriented himself.

Ed first asked me out a few months ago, and we've done mushy couple stuff like holding hands, kisses on the cheek, but nothing really serious. Still, I tend to get flustered around him; being in a relationship with a subordinate, superior, or fellow officer is somewhat frowned upon, though. So we kind of have to keep it a secret. It isn't that hard since we've never really worked together and Ed travels with Alphonse a lot.

This time was different, though. When we both got called back to see the Colonel, it was definitely unexpected. And when he assigned us to work together, he had a mischievous glint in his eyes that can usually only be found in those of General Hughes.

The mission went really well, despite the awkward tension. Apparently, the homonculus in question was none other than Envy. He had been going around the city as a state alchemist and abusing what powers it gave him over the citizens. In the end, he got away from us, but not before we we're able to pick up a lead on where he, and possibly the others, could be headed next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ed and I were walking back to the hotel where we'd be staying until the train headed back to Central arrives in the morning. The sun had started to set, and the sky was a dark pink, almost red color. It made me look at Edward's jacket as he walked a few steps ahead of me with his hands behind his head. "Hey Ed, how come you don't wear a military uniform like everyone else?"

"Well, I guess there's two reasons, (Y/N). One of them is because with all the trouble I get in, my clothes get torn up a lot, and those fancy uniforms are kind of expensive to replace." He paused to look back at me, as he removed his gloves. "The other reason is that it's easier to roll up my sleeve or take off my red jacket when I use alchemy on my automail rather than a button-up cloak thing."

"Really!?" I laughed.

"What!? Did I say something funny?"

"I just didn't expect such a well thought out answer from you, Edward. That's all."

Ed glared in my direction as we finally reached the hotel and he held the door open for me. Stepping inside, Edward started up the stairs to where our room was while I dug the room key out of my pocket. Meeting him at the door, I unlocked it and we stepped inside.

I was interested to have a look around. We had come in earlier to set down the small bags we brought, but only by the entrance. We didn't have a chance to look around. Looking at Ed and seeing that he had the same idea, he went one way and I went the other way. I opened one door to find a nice sized bathroom with fancy little soaps. Closing it, I turned to open another door and stepped a few feet in, finding it to be the bedroom.

The only problem was, there was only one bed. Just as I was about to turn and walk out, I heard the door shut. Before I knew it, Edward had me pinned to the wall...


	2. Equivalent Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Enjoy

B _efore I knew_ _it, Edward had me pinned to the wall..._

With his hands on either side of my head, I managed to stutter out, "Edward... What are you d-doing?"

His yellowish eyes seemed clouded, like he wasn't thinking straight, and his breathing was shaky and heavy almost like he was in pain. Lowering his head, Ed responded, "I... I can't wait anymore, (Y/N)."

"Wait for what, Ed?"

"You. We've been together for awhile now, but, I can't hold back anymore. I need you, (Y/N)."

Ed moved his hands from the wall to my hips and kissed me with a fiery passion that he's never shown me before. My cheeks became as red as his coat once it finally dawned on me what he meant. Nevertheless, I returned the kiss.

With his hands still on my hips, Ed brought his knee up and began rubbing circles in between my legs. I moaned in pleasure, but pushed him away. "Edward. We can't do this. We're only teenagers! And... And what will the Colonel think or do to us if he finds out!?"

"Forget our age and think about us. As for Mustang, that pyro-bastard can kiss my ass because nothing is gonna stop me from screwing you over tonight, (Y/N)."

I attempted to think his words through, but Ed had already latched his lips back onto mine, tugging at my bottom lip and making all reasonability leave my thoughts. He slid his tongue across my lips, asking for entrance, but I playfully denied him access.

Frustrated, he pushed me further against the wall, so our bodies were pushed against each other and he put his hands under my ass, picking me up. His sudden action resulted in me gasping, which he wasted no time in taking advantage of as he carried me over to the bed.

With me now on my back, he stood up to remove his jacket and shirt, revealing his well built form that sent shivers down my spine. He came back down on me like a hawk, using his automail arm to hold himself up on the bed. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch of his new territory, and slid his free hand up my shirt before pulling it off. I wrapped my arms around Ed's neck to deepen the kiss and undid his ponytail, letting his long hair flow over and around his shoulders.

Edward broke the kiss to move to my neck, licking and sucking, leaving dark love bites. He continued to kiss around my collarbone and down to my bra, which he immediately had me sit up so he could remove it. My blush returned as I covered my bare chest, which Edward was quick to scold.

"(Y/N), don't hide from me. You're beautiful."

I hesitantly removed my hands as Edward admired what he had uncovered. He kissed each of my breasts with a hand on my hip and begin to suck on my nipple of one breast while his cold automail massaged the other, making me tense and moan. Deciding he couldn't have all the fun, I rolled over so he was on the bottom.

Straddling him, I ran my hands up and down his muscular chest and begin kissing his neck down his abs. Edward moaned as I accidentally moved against his manhood. Realizing what I had done, I smirked and continued to rub myself on him before he flipped us back over in retaliation and hastily slid my pants and underwear off of my legs. Ed began nibbling at my thighs before licking my womanhood causing me to moan loudly.

He began to stick his tongue in and out of me, swirling circles in me and causing a knot to form in the pit of my stomach. "Ed... I think.. I think I'm gonna -" Before I could finish I leaked all over his mouth which he gladly lapped up. Wiping his mouth, Ed stood to remove his pants and boxers, revealing his naked glory.

With wide eyes, I realize that Ed manages to make up for being short. He catches me staring and we both smirk and blush before I make my way to him and without warning kiss his tip. Shoving as much of his length as I can into my mouth, Edward lets out a loud, raspy moan. I begin to bob my head up and down as I run my hands along what I can't fit in my mouth. Not long after, I feel Edward twitch in my mouth as he deepthroats me and he shoots his hot seed in my mouth.

Regaining some of his composure, Edward pins me to the bed once again and lines himself up at my entrance. "You ready, (Y/N)?"

Nodding my head, hot tears fall down my cheeks as Edward shoves himself inside of me. Just inside of me and waiting for me to adjust, Ed seems to finally feel some relief. I look at him and move my hips against his, signaling that he can move. Ed's eyes brighten as he pulls out and rams himself back into me, causing me to scream in pleasure. Ed's hair sticks to his face as he throws his head back in pure ecstasy. I wrap my legs around Ed's waist and grind against him as he repeatedly bangs me. I feel my walls clamp around Edward and the knot in my lower stomach tighten.

"Ed, I-I think I'm gonna -"

"I know, (Y/N). Me too."

Ed pounds me a few more times, before we both release and we ride out our orgasms together. Pulling the covers over us, Ed hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead. "Thanks (Y/N). I needed you. I love you so much."


	3. Real Human Transmutation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should've used protection, Ed... Oops

Of course, we had some serious explaining to do when General Hughes blurted over the intercom that he was hosting my baby shower. I never knew why we told him, you can't trust him with information like that. Although, no one knew Ed was the father but Al and Winry, but when people did find out, you didn't have to be in the building to hear the Colonel.

"What the fuck, Fullmetal!? You can't do this kind of stuff in the military! Plus you're a kid! And she's a kid! Kids shouldn't have kids!"

His rant went on for a few hours, but Hawkeye came to me and said not to worry. She's pretty sure the Colonel was just mad because he didn't have the guts to do the same thing with the one he loves. However when the child was born, everyone was excited for us, and I stayed with Mrs. Hughes, Elicia, and Winry. Ed was a good dad, despite being out a lot, but I think he was proudest that he finally accomplished human transmutation.

 


End file.
